


Who's Gonna Take You Home Tonight?

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Ableist Language, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Metal Arm, Dancing, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Riding, SI Galas, So much kissing, Tiberius is an Ass, Tony's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Bucky can feel Tony Stark's eyes on him again. He's been entranced by those eyes all night and he's going to give Stark a few more sneaky glances before he has no choice but to go over and talk to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 339





	Who's Gonna Take You Home Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> The ableist language is from Tiberius being an ass, but wanted to give a heads up.

Bucky can feel those eyes on him again. He forces himself to take a sip of his drink and pretend to listen to Steve even though he’s dying to go over and get an up-close look for himself. The brief glimpse he’d gotten on stage had been nowhere near enough. At the time, his focus had been on putting one foot in front of the other. He’d almost failed at that and fallen on his face, when he’d looked up and found those eyes locked on him. They were bright and when they’d locked on Bucky, he’d almost forgotten to shake the hand that had been held out in front of him.

He takes another sip of his drink and smiles. Every time Stark’s eyes have darted over to where he’s standing with Steve at the bar, Bucky adds another tick to the count he’s been keeping in his head. Two more looks and he’s going over there and starting a conversation.

“And I told Sam that if he really wanted to tie me up, we’d have to have a talk about safewords and-”

Steve’s words finally sink in and after shaking himself to get rid of that image, Bucky returns his attention to his best friend. “Wait, wait, wait. What? Since when are you into bondage? Since when is Sam? You two are pathetically vanilla in bed.”

Steve jabs Bucky in the arm, wincing when his fingers come into contact with metal. “First off, ow!” 

“That was your own damn fault, punk.” 

“Hush. Second, Sam and I are not,” Steve holds his fingers up to make air quotes and tries to imitate Bucky’s voice, “‘pathetically vanilla’, we do plenty of-”

Bucky covers Steve’s mouth with his hand, not wanting to hear anymore. “Please, no more. God, it’s bad enough I have to see the two of you making out in the living room. Did you have a third point? I feel like you should have made your point by now.” He feels wetness on his palm and yanks his hand back. “Really? Licking my hand? What are you, 12?”

Steve rolls his eyes and sighs giving Bucky another glimpse at a set of whiskey brown eyes looking over in their direction. Bucky grins and tries to catch their owner’s gaze again, eager for this to move along. 

“For god’s sake, Buck, who do you keep looking at?”

Looking back at Steve, Bucky brings his glass to his mouth and shrugs. “He started it. He keeps looking over her all longing and beautiful. I have to look back. I wanna see how brown his eyes actually are. Up on stage, I didn’t get to really look, but I’d swear there was a little green in there, and definitely some gold.”

Steve stares at Bucky. He’s really got it bad. “Who are you talking about?” Bucky opens his mouth to answer, but the pieces in Steve’s mind fall into place first. “Wait, is it Stark? You’re mooning over Tony Stark?”

Before Bucky can stop him, Steve turns to look over at Tony Stark with a big shit-eating grin. 

Grabbing his arm, Bucky can feel his cheeks flaming as he turns Steve back around. “What the fuck, Steve?”

“Just nudging things along. You know he came with a date, though, right? Some rich pretentious asshole.”

“You mean the one who hasn’t looked at him once tonight, except to show him off when someone is nearby? Pretty sure I saw him sneaking off with some blonde.” Steve snickers and Bucky forces himself to focus on the way Steve’s whole body is shaking rather than try and get another glimpse. “I was getting ready to go over, asshole. Let Stark know there are better options.”

“Better options? Do tell? Who did you have in mind?”

Bucky can feel all the blood drain from his face when he hears that voice. He gapes at Stark, who is now standing right next to Steve, one eyebrow arched up as he looks at them both, a smirk on his lips. 

“I...I...I…” He looks at his best friend. “Stevie, help.”

Steve rolls his eyes again and holds out a hand to Stark. “Good evening, Mr. Stark. I’m glad I’ve got the chance to thank the man who gave my best friend an arm. I’m Steve, Steve Rogers.” 

Tony takes Steve’s hand and smiles as they shake, eyes never leaving Bucky. “Just Tony, please. I may have designed the arm, but Sergeant Barnes, here, had to do most of the hard work and heavy lifting, and I mean that literally.”

“Just Bucky.”

Tony’s smile brightens. “Bucky? Little ridiculous but I think I can handle that.”

While Bucky continues to gape, Steve jumps in again. “Sorry ‘bout him. He’s usually much smoother. I think he’s a little nervous tonight. First big event since...well, everything.”

Caramel colored eyes soften and Tony moves a little closer to Bucky and lowers his voice so only Bucky can hear. “I usually hate these things, but Pepper says I have to go. This is the first one I’ve actually wanted to attend. I’ve kept an eye on your progress and on the arm as well. It felt good knowing I was actually helping someone.”

Bucky looks down at his left hand and the gleaming metal it was made of now. “It did help. A lot.”

The smile that appears on Tony’s lips lights up his whole face and his eyes shine even brighter. “I’m glad. When Pep told me I’d actually get to meet you at this shindig, I couldn’t say no. I’d seen your pictures and watched the videos of your sessions and I knew you were handsome, but seeing you up close and in person? A million times hotter.”

A blush steals over Tony’s cheeks as he realizes what he just said and Bucky chuckles. “If we’re admitting things, seeing you on that stage, I realized all those magazines do not do you justice.”

Moving in even closer, Tony looks Bucky up and down. “Steve was right, you can be smooth.” The band begins a new song and Tony looks out at the dance floor. “Care to dance?”

Bucky takes Tony’s hand and tries to swallow past the lump in his throat. “Just a warning. I’m a bit rusty.”

Tony gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze and leads him out onto the dancefloor. “That’s okay. You lead and I’ll follow.” He positions Bucky’s hand on his waist and rests his own on Bucky’s shoulder. He looks him in the eye, flashing that little hint of gold. “Everyone is going to be looking at me, anyway. You’ll just be some pretty piece of eye candy. I promise no one is going to judge. And if they do, they’ll find out how fast they’ve been cut from any other SI galas.”

Zeroing in on the way his hand spans the small of Tony’s back and the way Tony is so warm against him, Bucky can only nod. Tony fits in his arms so perfectly and it sends his mind whirling. He wants to know how else they’ll fit together, preferably in bed with much less on. 

When Tony rests his hand in Bucky’s metal one, he feels his heart skip a beat and he idly wonders if it’s cold. “All that for little ol’me?”

“There’s nothing little about you,” Tony retorts. He closes his eyes and tilts his head. “Now feel the music. Watching you on the lab videos, I know you can move. Just find the rhythm and it’s a simple, one, two, three.”

Bucky’s feet remember how to waltz better than his brain does, and Tony moves smoothly, following where Bucky leads. As the music continues, it gets easier and the steps come without Bucky having to think about them. He’s able to move around the dancefloor with ease, smiling as he slips into the routine of it.

“Looks like you’re not as rusty as you thought.”

“I’ve got a good partner.” He looks into Tony’s eyes again, which are a gorgeous amber honey color in the soft lighting of the dancefloor. He pulls him closer, so they’re chest to chest, Bucky’s arm curving even further around Tony’s waist. “I was right.”

Tony’s head tilts up, his brow furrowing. “Right about what?”

With Tony so close, Bucky only has to lean in the slightest bit. When he speaks, his breath brushes the shell of Tony’s ear and he feels him shiver against him. “Your eyes, kitten. Thought there might be some green and gold there. Every time you looked over at me and Steve, I wondered. Was gonna give you a couple more peeks before I was forced to go over and find out for sure.”

Another shiver runs through Tony’s body. Bucky’s voice is so low, it’s almost a growl and Tony would swear he can feel it throughout his whole body. Remembering his own voice, he asks, “forced?”

There's a light, barely-there, press of lips to the hinge of Tony’s jaw and then Bucky’s voice is rumbling through him again. “Yeah, kitten. Forced. Every time you glanced over, I forgot everything else. Knew I’d have to do something ‘bout it soon. Bucky starts stroking Tony’s lower back with his fingers, wanting to urge him even closer. “And then you surprised me by coming over. Had to completely change my plans.”

Tony tucks his face into Bucky’s neck for a moment, brushing his lips right over his racing pulse. “You certainly adapted well. Got me here. In your arms. Music playing.”

“Mhmm.” Bucky wants to feel Tony’s lips all over his body. Wants to drag his own lips over every last inch of the man in his arms. “It’s almost perfect.”

Tony’s laugh races over Bucky’s skin and the hand on his shoulder reaches up to play with the long strands of hair that have escaped the bun, twirling them around his fingers. “Almost perfect, huh? How do we get to totally perfect?”

Bucky starts backing them off the dance floor, trying to not be too distracted by the feeling of Tony’s fingers caressing his skin. “Totally perfect would be you coming apart under me and letting me make you breakfast in the morning.”

“Pretty sure I’ve been here long enough. Let’s go achieve total perfection.”

Tony hustles them off the dance floor and once they’re free from the crush, Bucky grabs Tony’s hand with his metal one while digging in his pocket for his phone so he can text Steve. 

They’re almost to the door and Bucky is about to hit send when a voice stops them. “Tony, darling? What’s going on?”

They both freeze and turn to find Tony’s errant date standing nearby, arms folded over his chest, expression annoyed. 

“Fuck. I forgot about Ty.”

Squeezing Tony’s hand, Bucky looks his date in the eye. “We were just leaving. You seemed preoccupied elsewhere.”

Freehand coming up to cover his mouth and stifle a giggle, Tony looks Ty up and down, taking in the wrinkles and the button he missed getting re-dressed. When he’s finished, he rolls his shoulders back and his voice shifts to something cold and emotionless, and usually reserved for board members and annoying reporters. “I got a better offer. Pretty sure Bucky here is a fan of mutual satisfaction.”

“Big fan, kitten.” He kisses Tony on the cheek, adding, “also a big fan of multiples.”

Ty sneers. “You’re my date, Stark. I Tiberius Stone. You are not going to abandon me for some crippled soldier.” His voice turns even more frigid. “Is this your way of giving back? Let a big empty-headed vet between your legs? All that muscle looks like fun, but I know you’ll be calling me again.” Ty’s eyes move to Bucky. “Make sure you have a go at his mouth. Tony’s quite talented.” Not knowing when to quit, Ty keeps talking. “Talk to anyone here. I’m sure Tony’s been under and fucked by just about everyone in attendance.”

Fist clenched, Bucky looks to Tony. “May I?”

“Be my guest.” Tony is tired of hearing Ty’s voice. He never should have invited him, but he hated going to these things alone. “But not with the metal? I’d hate to see it damaged on someone so worthless, especially when I have plans for it elsewhere.”

“Can’t be ruining those.” Pulling back his right arm, Bucky is about to release the punch when Steve steps in between them, his fist connecting with Ty’s stomach.

Ty folds over, wheezing and Steve looks over his shoulder with a grin. “Go on and get out of here. I’ll take care of Mr. Stone.” Steve pats Ty none too gently on the back. “I’m sure he’d love a photo with Captain America.”

A laugh bubbles up from Bucky’s chest and he grabs Tony’s hand again. “Whatever you say, Cap. Ready to go, Tony?”

“More than.” As Bucky leads them to the door, he hears Tony muttering, “can’t believe I just saw Captain America punch someone. For me!”

The moment they’re outside, Bucky lifts Tony’s hand to his lips. “Promise, I got something much more impressive than Cap punchin’ some asshole.”

A giggle escapes Tony’s lips and his eyes dart down to Bucky’s crotch before coming back up to his eyes. “How much more impressive we talking, Buckaroo? Last I checked, SI only gave you a metal arm.”

Hauling Tony against his front, Bucky growls right in Tony’s ear and presses his hips into Tony’s ass. “Don’t worry kitten, didn’t need any help there.”

Tony feels lightheaded and giddy. He can feel every last inch of Bucky against him and it’s clear he’s very impressive indeed. He squirms against Bucky, turning to face him, his own erection brushing his hip. “God, Bucky.” 

Tony is breathless when he manages to pushes away. He’s also thankful there is no one around to see the state he’s in. 

Bucky starts to prowl toward Tony, intent on getting him back in his arms. “Don’t know what you’re planning, doll, but I hope it involves getting us somewhere more private.”

Plastering himself against Tony again, Bucky kisses the back of his neck, his arms winding around his waist. “Really don’t wanna get arrested for public indecency, but if it happens, it happens.”

The combination of Bucky’s words and that damn Brooklyn accent light sparks along Tony’s skin. He pulls out his phone and starts typing, trying and failing to ignore the way Bucky’s fingers are moving over his stomach, and sliding lower to toy with his belt. He gets a quick reply and sinks back into Bucky’s embrace. “Car’s on the way. No need to worry about public indecency, tonight.”

Tony gasps as another kiss is placed just below his ear. “Good. Where are we goin’? My place or yours, kitten?”

“You live all the way in Brooklyn, we’re going to mine. It’s closer.” 

A sleek black car pulls up and Tony bustles them into the backseat as Bucky laughs. 

“Take us home, Hap.”

The car slips into traffic and Bucky lays his arm over the back of the seat, the tips of his fingers moving lightly over the nape of Tony’s neck. They’ve just started to dip under the collar of Tony’s shirt when Tony rolls his eyes and slides over, tucking himself into Bucky’s side. 

“Better?”

Bucky drapes his arm over Tony’s shoulders with a satisfied grin. “Much. How long’s the ride?”

Tony rests his head on Bucky’s shoulder, curling into him slightly. “Not long. Five more minutes, maybe.”

Ten minutes later, they’re pulling into an underground garage and Bucky is beginning to feel a little anxious. He and Tony had shared a few more kisses in the car, but they’d kept it to just that. They had been wonderful kisses. Slow and languid, both tasting and teasing, but not pushing for anything more than that. Tony’s tongue had tangled with Bucky’s, drawing him closer, asking for more, and Bucky had been eager to give, too. Eager to show Tony just what was in store for later. It had reminded him of their dance. Tony letting Bucky take the lead, following almost effortlessly, meeting Bucky step for step, kiss for kiss.

When the car finally stops, Tony hurries them out and leads Bucky to the elevator. He holds tight to Bucky’s hand, looking over his shoulder every so often to make sure Bucky is, in fact, real and still following him. 

The second the doors of the elevator close around them, Tony backs Bucky against the wall and presses up on his toes. He covers Bucky’s mouth with his and groans as he deepens the kiss and pours every bit of want into it. 

Bucky’s hands settle on Tony’s waist for a split second before moving down, eagerly following the curve of his ass. Tony groans again as Bucky squeezes the firm, rounded muscle. He really hopes Tony wants more than one night because Bucky knows it’ll take weeks, months, years before he’s satisfied.

Tony gives a little shimmy, needing more, but Bucky lets go, hands moving back to Tony’s waist. “Fuck, kitten. I can’t wait to get my hands on that ass.” 

Eyes flicking over to the display to see what floor they’re on, Tony reaches between them and unbuckles his belt. He opens his pants next and looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Who said anything about waiting? Touch me, Bucky. Please.”

Tugging Tony’s shirt from his pants, Bucky slides his hand down the back and inhales sharply. “No underwear, Mr. Stark?”

Arching into Bucky’s touch, Tony pulls his lower lip between his teeth. He bats his eyelashes and smirks. “Didn’t want to ruin the lines of my suit.”

Two of Bucky’s fingers slide between his cheeks and brush over his hole. They circle the furled muscle with a light touch, curious what kinds of reactions he will get. It’s just enough pressure to make Tony writhe and whimper at what they’re promising. 

“Christ, you’re beautiful, kitten. Need to see all of you. Need to see you spread out and begging for my cock.”

The elevator dings and the doors open. Tony whines as Bucky pulls his hand from his pants and pushes him out of the elevator. “Bedroom?”

Chapped lips are pressed to Tony’s cheek and Bucky chuckles. “Yes. Bedroom.”

Bucky follows Tony, eyes watching his ass as he walks. He tugs his own tie loose as he follows, pulling his shirttails free, fingers working on the buttons as they go. He wants to feel Tony’s hands on his skin as soon as possible. He wants to know if they’re smooth or callused from inventing. Will Tony grip him tight? Or keep his touch soft and sweet? 

He stops thinking when Tony reaches a door and turns to face him. His hair is a mess, lips swollen and red from their kisses, and there’s a very visible tent in his pants. “Last chance to turn back, Sergeant. You come with me in there and I may never let you leave.”

Bucky can tell Tony has been hit with some nerves and he steps forward, caging Tony’s against the door. He kisses him. Just the once and it’s soft and tempting, a preview of what Bucky has to offer. When he pulls back, he’s smiling. “I want this. Want you, Tony. We can slow down if you want. Make plans for a date. You let me take you out. I’ll bring flowers. We can get dinner and go to a movie. I’ll do the yawn and arm stretch ma-”

He’s cut off by Tony’s hand over his mouth. “How are you so perfect? I want this too. If a date is also on the table, I’d like that as well. I’m selfish and greedy that way. I-oh my god! Did you just lick me?”

Tony yanks his hand away and stares at Bucky in shock. Bucky just licks his lips and smirks at Tony. “You taste good, kitten. Let’s get inside where I can taste you more.”

Opening the bedroom door, Tony pulls Bucky inside and spins them so he can walk him back toward the bed. “I want to taste too. I want to drag my tongue all over you. Every muscle. Every dip and curve. Map you out with my mouth until I know every last inch.”

Bucky reaches for Tony, lips finding Tony’s with ease. “We can do that. You’ve got quite a lot of ground to cover.” 

The backs of his knees hit the bed and Bucky sits. He reaches for Tony’s shirt and starts slipping buttons through buttonholes, kissing each bit of skin that is revealed. Tony sinks his hands into Bucky’s hair and pull it free from the bun. He watches the strands slide through his fingers and then sinks them back into Bucky’s hair. 

“Bucky, please.”

Pushing Tony’s shirt from his shoulders, Bucky moves to his pants. “What do you want, kitten? Tell me. I want to hear it. May even give it to you.”

A reedy whine comes from the back of Tony’s throat and he looks down at Bucky. “So many things, but for now.” He rocks his hips forward. “Your mouth is in such a nice position.” 

Bucky sucks a mark on Tony’s hip as he pushes his dress pants down and gets both hands on Tony’s ass again. He gives it a squeeze before taking Tony’s cock in one hand and giving it a stroke. Tony’s hips jerk and the fingers in Bucky’s hair tighten. Bucky kisses the tip, precum smearing on his lips and he peers up at Tony through his lashes. “Knew you’d taste good.”

“Fuck, gorgeous.” 

“And I’m only just getting started.” Bucky laps at the tip, tongue dipping into the slit before taking it in his mouth and giving a gentle suck. He can tell Tony is trying hard not to thrust and Bucky idly wonders what it would take for Tony to lose all control. 

Tony’s head falls back as Bucky kisses down his length and then back up. His cock is engulfed in wet heat and when he feels Bucky’s nose brushing his skin, he almost comes then and there. The feeling of Bucky swallowing around him is intense and hits every single one of Tony’s buttons. 

He holds tight to Bucky’s hair and lets out a long drawn out moan. “Bucky. Sweetheart. Fucking hell, soldier boy.” 

Pulling back, Bucky smiles up at Tony and licks his lips. Lips that are puffy and red and glistening with saliva and precum. “You can fuck my mouth, Tony. I can take it. I like it. Your hands in my hair. Guiding me and pulling as your cock fills me.”

Since he has permission, Tony pulls on Bucky’s hair, angling him back toward his cock. “In that case. Get back to work.” 

Bucky laughs and drags his tongue over Tony’s cock again. “Yes, sir.” 

“Careful there, sweetheart. You’ll give me ideas.” 

“Later.” Bucky sucks the tip again, pressing his tongue to a spot just below the head. “We can talk about kinks and things tomorrow. Fuck my mouth now.”

Tony rocks his hips, pushing in deeper. Bucky takes it all, blue-grey eyes staring up at Tony as he swallows. His hands come up, stroking the backs of Tony’s thighs and resting on his ass. Bucky squeezes and moans. He urges Tony forward, setting an easy rhythm until Tony pulls away with a gasp. 

“Tony?”

“Don’t wanna come yet,” he pants. He loosens his hold on Bucky’s hair and starts pushing his jacket to the floor. “Need you naked. On the bed. My bed. I want to ride you.” 

Bucky lets the jacket fall to the floor and pulls his shirt over his head, not caring if he loses any buttons. “On the bed, kitten.” He stands and trades places with Tony, fingers already working to get his pants off. Once they’re gone, Bucky takes his cock in his hand and strokes, looking down at Tony. “Beautiful, Tony. So glad you picked me.”

Tony sits up and knocks the hand Bucky has on his cock away, wanting to touch for himself. “We picked each other.” He gives a little twist of his wrist as he strokes and Bucky’s knees buckle. “I can’t wait to have this inside me.”

Crawling onto the bed, Bucky covers Tony’s body with his and takes his time kissing him breathless. “How you wanna do this, kitten?”

“Since I want you inside me, pretty much now, you’re going to watch as I open myself. Then I’m going to get this nice hard cock inside me and ride you til we both come.”

Bucky strokes Tony’s back, down to his ass and then back up. “I like it. Do I get to touch? Hold your hips as you ride me? Pinch and play with those pretty nipples?”

Tony sits up and stretches his arms above his head. “Touch and play as much as you want. If I want to watch you just take what I give you, we can talk about restraints and orders later.”

The long line of Tony’s body above him is temptation incarnate. “We will definitely be talking later.” He takes Tony’s cock in his hand and strokes. “But first I wanna be in you. Wanna see my cock stretching you open.”

“Yes,” Tony hisses, eyes closed as he imagines it. “I want that too.” Tony leans over and grabs the lube from his bedside table. He makes quick work getting one and then two fingers inside himself. “So close, Bucky. Just one more finger.” 

Watching Tony’s face as he opens himself is more than Bucky could have ever hoped for. He knows every time Tony brushes his prostate by the way his mouth goes slack and his back arches. Bucky reaches up and thumbs his nipples earning an extra little gasp. 

“Beautiful, Tony. So beautiful.” 

Bucky jerks when Tony’s lube slick hand slides a condom down his cock. Tony just grins and continues stroking him. “Ready?”

“What do you think?” Bucky asks, thrusting into Tony’s hand.

Tony laughs and Bucky is once again amazed at how beautiful his eyes are. They seem to glow from within, a gorgeous deep honeyed amber. 

Holding Bucky’s cock steady, Tony slowly sinks down onto it. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That’s good. So good.”

Bucky holds Tony’s hips and lifts his own. Everything is hot and tight and perfect and Bucky still can’t quite believe this is where his evening has led. 

When he’s fully seated, Tony looks down at Bucky and leans in and kisses him. “So big. So full. Don’t know that I can let you leave, Bucky Bear. I think I want to be able to have this cock all the time.”

Wrapping his arms around Tony, Bucky kisses him back. “I think I could be amenable to that. Your soldier boy toy, here to please you and make you come whenever you want.” Bucky rolls his hips up into Tony. “Could keep me naked, ring around my cock to make sure I’m hard. Deck me out in jewels and silk.”

Tony moans at the thought and sits up again. He starts riding Bucky’s cock hard, enjoying the slick slide and how full Bucky makes him. “Careful, darling. I might say, ‘yes’.” He takes Bucky’s hands and brings one to his chest and the other to his cock. “Make me come, baby.” 

Bucky doesn’t need to be told twice. He moves with Tony, angling his hips to hit his prostate. Stroking his cock and pinching and pulling at his nipples until they’re stiff aching peaks, the cool metal of his left hand adding to the sensations. When he thumbs the head of Tony’s cock, he feels Tony clench around him and he groans. 

“Guess I need to do that again.” 

“Yes! Bucky! Do it again. I’m close.”

Bucky strokes Tony’s cock, thumb moving over the head each time, every so often lingering long enough to play with the slit. “You’re so wet, Tony. I love it.” He brings his thumb to his mouth and sucks Tony’s precum off it. 

Tony leans forward again, hands on either side of Bucky’s head. “You are not fair, Bucky Barnes.” He clenches around Bucky again and Bucky’s eyes roll back. “Now, touch me. Make me come with your cock inside me.”

A smile appears on Bucky’s face and he wraps metal fingers around Tony’s cock and starts to stroke him. His movements are quick and firm, determined to get Tony off. Tony’s eyes open and he stares in wonder at the way the silver catches the light. 

“Fuck! Yes!” He spills over Bucky’s hand and chest, leaning forward again as his body jerks and trembles with his orgasm. He finds Bucky’s mouth and presses a sloppy kiss to it. “You’re amazing. Fuck me, Bucky. Want you to come.” 

It doesn’t take Bucky long since he was close already. Tony takes his mouth, kissing him hard and dirty as Bucky fucks up into him. He clenches around Bucky again and the hands on his hips tighten as Bucky comes with Tony’s name on his lips.

Sprawling over Bucky’s chest, Tony breathes deep and rests his head on Bucky’s chest. “That was-”

“Amazing? Fantastic? Mind-blowing?” Bucky asks, hands trailing down Tony’s spine.

“All of the above.” Tony kisses the spot over Bucky’s heart and feels his breathing start to return to normal. “You’re staying right?”

“Pretty sure I promised ya breakfast, didn’t I? I’ll go if you want me to, but I’d like to stay. Hold ya a bit.”

Tony closes his eyes and smiles. “I want that.” He feels Bucky slip out of him and whines. “We should clean up.”

Bucky laughs and carefully rolls Tony onto the bed. “Stay right here, kitten. Let me take care of you.” He kisses Tony one more time just because he can and asks, “bathroom?”

Tony points lazily at a door and Bucky sneaks one more kiss before getting off the bed. 

In the bathroom, Bucky ties off the condom and drops it in the trash before locating a washcloth and turning on the faucet to let the water warm. He washes his hands and cleans himself up and takes a moment to admire the arm Tony designed for him in the mirror. For the first time in a long time, he feels good. He feels a little more himself and he knows part of that is definitely due to the man waiting for him in the other room.

He gets the washcloth damp again and goes back to the bedroom. Tony’s eyes are closed, but it’s clear he’s still awake. When Bucky is close, he opens them and just stares at the man above him. “Hey there, handsome.”

Bucky swipes the washcloth over Tony’s skin and between his legs and pecks him on the lips. “Hey there yourself.” 

Tossing the washcloth toward what he hopes is a laundry basket, Bucky climbs back into bed and pulls Tony into his arms. Tony tips his head up and brushes a kiss over Bucky’s lips before smiling and hiding his face in Bucky’s chest. 

“No hiding, kitten.” Bucky pets Tony’s hair and gives a little tug so Tony will look at him again. “There you are.” He looks into those eyes that were the cause of all this and smiles. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Tony yawns. “So’re you.”

Pulling the blanket around them, Bucky takes one last kiss. “Sleep, kitten. I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
